Silent Night
by EvilKnivel38x
Summary: One late night at the Kaiba Mansion Kisara is reminded by her husband just how much he loves her. One-Shot


Right this is just something I thought up recently and had to write it down. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think ;) btw as you may have guessed I had no idea what to call this fic.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own or claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it.

* * *

><p><span>Silent Night<span>

My eyes slowly flutter open and darted around the dark room as they adjust to the lack of light. After a moment or two I start to slowly sit up in bed and whilst yawning, reach to turn on the lamp by my bed. I glance at the digital clock's luminous numbers and sigh, its 1:34 in the morning. Feeling the urge to be sick, I hop out of bed and run for the adjoining bathroom as quickly as my body will allow me to run. I stop at the toilet and hastily pull up the lid and lean over, thankfully just in time for me to puke my guts out. After spending a minute or two recovering I flush the toilet and rise shakily to my knees and almost hobble my way to the sink to rinse my mouth out.

"Whoever said pregnancy is the most beautiful experience a woman can go through should be shot." I mumbled to no one in particular as I slowly rose to look at myself in the bathroom mirror.

After another sigh I absent-mindedly rested one hand on my swollen belly while using the other to support it underneath as I walked back to bed. As I entered back into my bedroom I looked over to my bed and noticed for the first time that it's other usual occupant was nowhere to be seen. Well I say _usual…_but to be perfectly honest I don't think my husband has even slept for these past few weeks, let alone in our bed. Instead…instead he's been living off caffeine to keep himself awake, apparently he can't waste any time doing something so conventional as sleeping when there's work to be done. That's one of the things I admire about my husband, he's always so determined, just like with this project he's been working on.

But soon…soon I'll have my Seto back.

That's probably where he is now actually, working at Kaiba Corp with his latest project. Not that I'm complaining we see each other plenty of times during the day, but I worry about him so much, him and his health. It's not good to work so long without any rest, but within a few weeks everything will be finished and Seto will be back at home with me, Mokuba and the baby.

Shaking myself out of my stupor I grabbed my silk dressing gown and slipped it around me. Since I'm up I might as well get another glass of water, so I passed through the archway that separates Seto's study and then went through the oak door at the end. Ever since I entered my fourth month of pregnancy Seto moved our room to the bottom floor of the Mansion, as every time I so much as approached the stairs he immediately sprang into action and either carried me or led me downstairs, as though expecting me to fall down some how. It's quite sweet in a way, but also quite unnecessary.

Anyway stepping out into the empty and almost completely dark corridor I continued forward until I rounded the corner into the main foyer. But just as I was about to step out of the shadows I heard the front door being unlocked and the faint voices of two people talking. For some reason I felt the need to step back around the corner to hide myself, and as I did so a man and a women entered into the house.

The man of course was none other than my husband Seto dressed in his pristine white business suit with his tie slightly undone. The girl was a mystery to me; she looked young around about my age, and had bleach blonde long hair that flowed down to her shoulders. She was also wearing a professional looking business suit; however her noticeably fake boobs were bursting out of her considerably tight blouse, completely ruining the image of professionalism. And instead of trousers she wore a black skirt that looked a little to high. Her manicured nails were painted a bright red as were her lips.

"Please come through this way." I heard Seto faintly mutter as he picked up his briefcase and led the women into another one of his home offices.

As Seto walked in front I could have sworn Blondie over there hiked her skirt up a little higher and flicked her hair back while she also puffed out her chest a little more. As Blondie followed Seto into the study she closed the door until it was slightly ajar, curiosity getting the better of me I tip-toed up to the side of the door and peeked in, while remaining hidden.

"Take a seat," Seto stated while gesturing to the empty chair adjacent to his oak desk which he sat behind. The room was just like the study in our bedroom except it didn't join onto a bedroom. The sofa's were in the same position, one three-seater facing the HD T.V on the wall with two, two-seaters on either side with a small coffee table in the middle. On the other side of the wall was a long book case and filing cabinet and in the far wall was Seto's desk with his black leather swivel chair behind it.

"Seeing as it is extremely late I want to make this a quick and brief meeting, I only need to see the conditions your company has come up with for this partnership to work." Seto said using his no-nonsense C.E.O voice that sounds so sexy in the bedroom…wait what? Sorry pregnancy hormones…

"Well Mr Kaiba I'd just like to say you've made the right choice in choosing my company for this little project of yours." Is it me or did she just end up mere inches away form Seto? "You certainly do have great taste _Se-to_," She smiled almost seductively as she leaned in closer.

My blood was boiling how dare she that little bitch try and seduce my, _my _Seto! I don't know I how restrained myself from marching in there and dragging that blonde slut by the hair and throwing her out this house, but I'm glad I did otherwise I wouldn't have seen Seto completely shoot her down.

"It's _Kaiba._" Seto gritted out as he leaned backwards slightly, "Mrs Rhodes I reallywould _love_ to stay and chit-chat with you all night however I'd also really like to be getting to bed soon, so if you would just show me the contract details you can be on your way." He finished as he stood to tower over _Mrs_ _Rhodes_.

Mrs Blonde bitch's face dropped ever so slightly however her expression was soon replaced with another flirting smile, "Do you have to be so businessy _all _the time? You should learn to loosen up, I'm sure I could teach if you'd like." She smirked.

Seto sighed and ran a hand through his delicious chocolate brown locks like he always does when he's frustrated and turned his attention back to the women before him, "Did you not just hear me? I said I want to get to bed…"

"Well that makes two of us…"Blondie whispered cutting off Seto and letting the statement hang in the air suggestively.

"I'm a married individual Mrs Rhodes…" Seto almost spat as he grinded his teeth.

"As am I." The Snake finished with another one of her smirks.

"I meant _happily _married, so if you're looking for an affair I suggest you move on." Seto glared back with his piercing blue eyes.

"_Happily married? _Please no one is ever happily married; don't tell me you've never gotten bored with it all."

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean everyday is the same, you wake to the same face, have the same conversations, the same routines, the same arguments and then you go to sleep with the same person and repeat the whole thing. I think an affair is exactly what you need; you know mix things up a bit. I mean sure your wife _was _right for you a few years back, but now she's just holding you back not to mention she's bloody pregnant! You're not even out of your twenties and you're already being dragged down with the arrival of a little brat. So all I'm saying is…why don't you and I, heh…mix things up?" And as she finished her little speech I didn't even bother too wipe the many tears that were flowing freely down my face.

My god, Wh…what if she's right? I've never even stopped to think how Seto feels about our marriage, what…what if that whore in there is exactly right? I…I always just assumed Seto was happy, he never did anything to show he wasn't…but…but he always was good at hiding his emotions. Is that it? Is that what he's been doing all these years? Just waiting for the right moment to go off and have sex with one of his many admirers? And…and with the baby, our baby, what if she's right about that too? Maybe I am holding Seto back; we didn't even talk about having kids, we just weren't careful and I ended up pregnant because of it. He said he was excited to be a father but…No! I've got to stop thinking like this, Seto loves me, and he would never do anything like that to me…right?

I somehow managed to suppress any other thoughts of doubt in my mind long enough to steal a quick glance into the study. Mrs Slut had her back turned to me but I didn't need to see her face to know that she was wearing that infuriating smug smirk. And even though Seto was facing my way I wasn't sure what his reaction was or his expression for that matter. He looked unnervingly calm, however his eyes still held that same piercing glare from before and his mouth was set in a dead straight line. Finally after a few moments Seto made his reaction crystal clear.

"Get out." It was short, demanding and everything but sweet, yet his voice didn't rise above normal level.

"What was that sweetie?" Blondie replied innocently.

"You heard, now get out. Don't make me repeat myself again." Seto shot back, "Oh and as I said before it's _Kaiba_ to you and nothing else."

"Oh no I heard you all right; I just don't think you know what you're saying. You do realise that you're choosing some knocked-up hag over me, right?" Blondie remarked venomously as she folded her arms over her chest.

"How dare you? First you schedule this ridiculously late meeting, and then you dress up as a slutty whore and use any opportunity you can to flirt with me, despite knowing I'm married! And as if that's not enough you talk about having an affair in the very house that my younger brother and wife are sleeping in!" Seto paused briefly to compose himself and to calm down his anger.

"But the thing that I couldn't just ignore was when you insulted my wife. No one other woman can even compare to her, and do you know why? It's because she's perfect in every way possible. And I may not show it as often as I should but I love her more than anything in this world, and the fact that wants to even be with me, to carry my child is more than enough for me. And I don't want to waste my time explaining to a blonde whore such as yourself why no matter what happens I'll never change my mind about her."

As Seto finished I felt new tears well up and run down my cheeks, except this time they were tears of joy. I didn't want to stay any longer, I'd already seen enough of Mrs Blonde bitch in there and although watching Seto down right insult her as she did me was wonderful to say the least, but I didn't want to waste another moment of my time on her. What Seto said just moments ago completely erased what ever doubts she let seep into my mind about our relationship anyway. So wiping my eyes with a small smile I backed away from the study's door and set off back to my room.

As I walked down the empty corridor and was only a few steps away from my bedroom I heard the front door slam faintly in the distance and could only assume it was Blondie storming out the mansion after facing rejection from Seto. As I opened the door and entered the bedroom I wiped the rest of my tears away and sat down on my bed. I then dived under the warm covers and wrapped them around me as laid my head down on my heavenly pillow. It wasn't long before I heard the bedroom door open and then closed gently as Seto came in. I watched him silently as he set down his briefcase and threw off his tie along with his blazer. He then slipped out of his trousers and found a pair of pyjama bottoms and put them on. I don't how I stopped myself from drooling as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and threw that over a chair, revealing his perfectly chiselled chest, which just seemed to glisten in the light.

"Enjoying the view?" Came Seto's teasing voice snapping me out of my daze.

"I was until it decided to talk," I smiled back while he simply smirked.

"How come you're still awake? I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked as he switched off the light and guided his way back to bed, the lightness in his tone vanishing into concerned.

"Oh, no, no, it was just a little morning sickness that's all," I reassured Seto while he climbed into bed and got comfortable.

I heard Seto sigh deeply and turned to look at him, from what I could see he was frowning, a sign that he was frustrated about something. He sighed again only this time it wasn't as deep and his gaze soften as he turned to look at me, "I'm sorry, I should have been here."

I smiled warmly and gently cupped his cheek, "Its fine Seto, I understand you can't be here every hour of the day, you have other commitments not to mention a company to run."

"That's still no excuse. I'm your husband I should be helping you go through this pregnancy, not leave you to do it on your own." Seto replied placing his hand over mine and removed it from his cheek to hold it.

"But you are going through it with me. You've been to all my sonograms, my pregnancy classes and even made sure I'm getting the right vitamins for the baby."

"I suppose, but still…it feels like I'm neglecting you." Seto sighed again as he lightly kissed my hand.

"You're so sweet sometimes, do you know that?" I smiled back, in which he smirked.

"So I've been told." He whispered huskily in my ear as he rolled on top of me.

I have to admit while we were in this shameful position it was incredibly hard not to take it further, especially with the way Seto had started to plant kisses up and down my neck. I let a moan slip out and felt Seto smirk against my skin as he now started to cup my breasts. While he was distracted with this task I managed to somehow regain my senses and brought my hands up to Seto's chest and pushed him off of me. As he laid on his back again and briefly took a moment to take in what just happened, Seto quirked an eyebrow and sent a questioning look my way.

"Not tonight Seto, sorry it's just I'm pretty tired and…" However before I could finish my sentence Seto cut me off with another quick kiss, except it was more loving than lustful this time.

"I understand, what with everything your body is going through I'm sure sex is the last thing on your mind." Seto said with a smile reserved only for me.

I smiled back and shifted over to Seto to rest on his chest, "Thank you, I am sorry."

"Its fine Kisara, stop apologising and just get some sleep." Seto chuckled lightly as he brought an arm protectively around me and pulled the covers up higher.

"Goodnight." I said at last before I found myself closing me tired eyes.

"Goodnight Kisara." Seto finished as he kissed me once more on my forehead lovingly and entwined his head in my which then rested gently over our unborn child.

I told you I'd have my Seto back soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

So what did you think? Any opinions please let me know, I will be forever grateful ;)


End file.
